A Tutor For Tidus
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: Tidus is failing history and to stay on the soccer team he needs to get tutor by the class' smartest girl, Yuna! YunaXTidus high school fic rating may change later
1. Prologue: Gossip and Judgement

**Hey guys so this is my first Final Fantasy X fic, i thought i would be cute to put them in high school so heres the prologue! Please R&R i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

High School. The place of ultimate judgment. The place where being popular is everything and being a nobody means that you will get no where. The one time where people actually take time out of their lives to talk about why she is wearing her t-shirt backwards, or why he hooked up with her last night. Right, which is exactly why Tidus was refusing Mr. Van Allen's request to have him be tutored. Imagined, Tidus, the star of the Varsity soccer team being tutored. The last thing Tidus' wanted was the school saying bad things about him.

"I don't need to be tutored Mr. Van Allen, I promise I can bring my grade up in history in no time," he said trying to assure his teacher that there was no need.

"Well…Tidus, you have a D in this class right now. I think it would be in your best interest to be tutored. I can suggest a fellow classmate to you?" he offered nicely. Who really needed history anyway? Tidus sighed. His position on the team was being compromised and well, maybe being tutored wouldn't be such a terrible idea.

* * *

"Yunie!" Rikku yelled down the hall. Yuna turned around to see her cousin running quickly towards her

"Hey Rikku, what's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"I know it's Monday and the last thing you want to do is rush me to my house to get my cheerleading stuff, but could you?" she asked giving her a puppy-dog pout. Yuna laughed.

"Sure Rikku, just come with me to drop these books at Mr. Van Allen's room." Yuna said opening the door. "Hi Mr…oh…I'm sorry I didn't realize you were with a student."

"No no, Yuna…just the person I was hoping to see." Yuna closed the door behind her.

"I just wanted to drop off these books you let me borrow. But is there something you need to talk with me about?"

"Do you know Tidus?" he asked. Yuna paused. Of course she knew him. He was the star or the school's soccer team and he was one of the better looking guys in her grade.

"Yes," she said with confusion.

"Good and Tidus, you must know Yuna." Tidus knew Yuna almost as much as Yuna knew Tidus. Yuna was one of the smartest girls in their grade and was one of the only girls who could actually sing. She usually got a part in the musical. She was beautiful, but usually overlooked seeing as she hung out with a strange crowd. Of course neither of them really knew one another. They just knew OF each other.

"Yes," he said.

"Yuna is one my star pupils, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to tutor you, Tidus. Also you'll both get extra credit, but Tidus, I will only give you extra credit if Yuna tells me you are trying in your lessons," Mr. Van Allen stated. "Will that be ok, Yuna?" he asked. Yuna didn't really need the extra credit, but she had the extra time. She wasn't exactly sure what type of person Tidus was, but she assumed he was nice seeing as he was so popular. Lulu, one of her best friends was dating Wakka, one of his best friends. Yuna liked Wakka so she assumed Tidus was nice as well.

"Of course, that will be fine. Hi, I don't think we've ever been formally introduced," she said holding out her hand. She blushed, he was just as cute as everyone said. He grasped it feeling slightly stupid, though he couldn't deny, she was very pretty.

"Hi," he responded. What would the school say now that they would be spending so much time together? They were complete opposites. Tidus could already hear the rumors flying through the air.

* * *

**Ok! Please R&R i hope you enjoyed this idea, please R&R updates coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Present For Yuna

**Hey guys! Here's the next chappie in this high school fic i started. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. i got some really good ones. Special thanks to Danya, you always review and it's always so great. Thanks so much! Also a special thanks to Kixyelle your advice was extremely helpful. I want to make this something original. i've read alot of the high school fics on the site and it's help me to try to make my fic different. I hope everyone who reviewed continues to read and review and i hope new readers review too. ok enough of me blabbing! please enjoy and R&R:)**

* * *

"Yunie! Could you be any luckier? Any girl would kill to be in your position!" Rikku said once they were in the car.

"Rikku, please, it's not like we're dating or even hanging out as friends. I'm tutoring him in history. We're probably not going to talk about anything but school. Besides, as good looking as Tidus is, I've had a crush on Joshua for awhile and I think I'm finally getting somewhere," she said.

"Alright, well Tidus is really nice guy. You could be surprised," Rikku grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car. "Thanks for driving me! Have fun at rehearsal!"

"Wait! Rikku! Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Nah I can get ride," she said.

"Ok, well if you end up needing a ride then just call me!" Yuna said waving.

"Bye! I'll see you tonight," Rikku yelled as she dashed off towards the gym. Yuna and Rikku were cousins, but Yuna lived with Rikku, Brother and her uncle, Cid. Yuna loved living with them and had been since she was 7. Even with the 1 year age gap, (Yuna was a senior and Rikku a junior) Yuna and Rikku were best friends. Yuna reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Lu, you need a ride to rehearsal?" she asked.

* * *

"Yo! Tidus, why you so late?" Wakka yelled once Tidus had made it to the field.

"Mr. Van Allen wanted to talk to me about getting a tutor, seeing as I'm failing the class," he said. Wakka laughed. "It's really not funny," Tidus said.

"Yeah…I know. Who's tutoring you? Mr. Van Allen?" Wakka asked.

"Nah, he suggested Yuna. She seems nice," he said kicking the ball towards Wakka.

"Yeah she's good friends with Lu. I like her. She's got a really good voice," he said. "So when do you have to start?"

"I'm not sure. We have to put so many hours in and depending on how much I improve will say whether we continue. I guess I'll call her tonight or something."

"I've never heard you care so much about school," Wakka said, kicking the ball to Tidus. He kicked it up and hit it back with his knee.

"Well, I can get kicked off the team. I think I'm going to run a lap or two," he said jogging past Wakka. Tidus enjoyed running, if he wasn't playing soccer all the time, he probably would've join the cross country team. He liked being alone with his thoughts. Today all he could focus on was failing. If he was kicked off the team for failing his life would be pointless. He lived, breathed, and slept soccer. Hell, he even dreamt about soccer. He was glad Yuna was willing to help him. Her reputation was being the smartest girl in school. Everyone seemed to like her too; she was always friendly and willing to help people out. Tidus kept reminding himself to thank her and give her something she might like.

"I think I should get Yuna something as a thank you, you know for helping me out," Tidus said once he returned to the practice. "Do you know anything about her?" Tidus had never had any classes with her since she took all the high leveled courses and he took the low leveled courses.

"Well I know she's really into singing and stuff. She writes her own music all the time."

"That's impressive," Tidus said thinking he couldn't even pluck out a note on the piano or any instrument for that matter, even if he tried. "What if I got her a notebook for like writing lyrics and notes down in? You know there's that music shop in town," he said basically thinking out loud.

"I think she'd probably like that," Wakka said. "Hey I gots an idea! Why don't we go get it after this and then you can come when I go pick up Lu at their rehearsal?" Wakka suggested. Tidus thought, he definitely had money on him and he would've asked Wakka for a ride anyway, so it was a good plan.

"Sounds good," he said.

* * *

"Yeah, Tidus is nice. He's one of the only friends of Wakka's I actually like," Lulu said to Yuna during a short five minute break.

"That's good."

"Why do you ask?"

"I have to tutor him in history," she said.

"Have to?" Lulu asked.

"Well, I mean I AGREED to help," she said.

"Yuna, are you sure you have time? You have a lead, you know you have to be here a lot," she said.

"Well, yeah I can make time. Tidus plays soccer so he has practice around the same time. Plus he seems like he really needs help so I figured why not?" she said.

"You're just too nice sometimes Yuna," Lulu said. "Now get up and sing the finale so we can go home," she said. Yuna laughed and ran towards the stage.

* * *

"How about this one?" Tidus asked Wakka opening a note book that was half sheet-music and half notebook paper. It had musical notes over the cover.

"Just pick one, Tidus," he said yawning. "We've been here for ten minutes. It's not like this is the presents to end all presents."

"Yeah I guess, I just want it to be good. She probably doesn't have a ton of time," he said.

Once he had decided on the half and half notebook, Wakka drove them to the middle school where the musical would be performed. The high school's auditorium just wasn't big enough to hold the production. When they went inside Yuna and Lulu were standing among some younger students laughing. Tidus noticed Yuna paying particular attention to Joshua Yolinger.

"Hey Wakka," Lulu said kissing his cheek.

"Hey…" he said shyly. Wakka and Lulu had been going out for almost 5 months now, but Wakka still acted shy around her sometimes.

"Hey Tidus," she said smiling.

"Hey Lulu, what's up? How goes the musical?" he said.

"Really well, it's coming along. You scabbing a ride as usual?" she asked. Tidus laughed.

"Yeah, but I also wanted to talk to Yuna," he said. Yuna glanced over when she heard her name. She smiled and waved. Tidus motioned for her to come over. She paused saying something to Joshua and the others.

"Hi Wakka, hey Tidus," she said walking over.

"Hi Yuna, I wanted to ask you when you wanted to start lessons?" Tidus asked.

"Oh…um any time really. It just has to be at night seeing as I have rehearsal. I assumed you have soccer practice anyway," she said.

"Yeah, I do. Is tomorrow night ok? My house?" he asked.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll need directions," she said. "I gotta get home; Rikku and I are cooking dinner since its Brother's first night home from college."

"Wait, Yuna," Tidus said. "I know it's probably a pain to tutor me. So I got you something," he said pulling out the bag. "Wakka told me you really like music and stuff so I hope you can use something like this." She pulled the book out of the bag and flipped through the blank pages.

"This is wonderful! Thank you so much. You didn't have to get anything. I really don't care. I want to help you out," she said. He smiled.

"Yeah I know, but I just thought, it was the least I could do," he said.

"Well, thank you. I really do have to go though, so I will see you tomorrow," she said. "Bye you guys," she said waving to Lulu and her other friends. Joshua glared at Tidus and Yuna was worried he would get the wrong idea. Yuna had been crushing on Joshua since the beginning of her junior year. It seemed that this year, he had finally taken notice to her and she didn't want to miss her chance. She grasped the notebook tightly. She was thankful to Tidus for his generosity, but she hoped Joshua didn't think they were dating.

Tidus was pleased with his gift idea and he hoped Yuna liked it. Though this didn't help either of them in the rumors department. So much for trying to lay low.

* * *

**Ok so the next part is done, i was hoping to update faster oh well. I'll try and do once a week. and hopefully longer updates. I hope you guys liked this next part. :) please R&R no flames CC welcome though**


	3. Chapter 2: She's Totally Crushing

**Sorry for the wait, We're approaching the last two weeks of my high schools show and its very hectic. Also sorry this chapter is shorter...oh well I think it still turned out pretty good. I'm really happy people are enjoying this story, i hope to make it a more original high school fic, if you have idea suggestions feel free to PM me! Love you guys! Please R&R and enjoy. i'll try to keep update soon.**

* * *

Yuna was pacing, which was never a good sign. She only paced when playing the piano couldn't calm her nerves. The piano always calmed her nerves, except for today. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. Tidus had been nice to her and she knew he'd pay attention but she still didn't know what to expect.

"Yunie?" Rikku's voice called through the door. She collapsed onto her bed.

"Come in," she sighed loudly.

"Woah, Could you be anymore depressing?" Rikku asked collapsing next to her.

"I'm just nervous. I don't know what to expect," Yuna said.

"You act like you're going on a date! Jeeze Yunie, you're just going to hang out and do homework."

"I guess, I just hope I can teach things to him, you know?" she said.

"Hun, you're practically the smartest girl in your grade," Rikku said.

"Thanks Rikku," she said. "AH! He's going to be here like any minute. I still have to eat something!" Yuna said jumping up off of her bed. She ran downstairs. "Oh! Rikku, you have to leave us alone," Yuna said running around the kitchen. Rikku rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said. "By the way, Dad said he wasn't coming home tonight, seems he's got a hot date," Rikku said grabbing a soda out of the fridge. She jumped onto the counter and pulled her tank top down. "So I figured I could sleep in your room and we could have heart to heart," she said. "We can talk about the hot date you have."

"Ah, oh Uncle Cid," Yuna said practically speaking to herself. "Yeah, that'd be fun," Yuna said shoving cereal down her throat. The doorbell rang. Yuna was practically throwing a fit as she dumped her cereal down the sink. "Can you get that?"

"Sure!" Rikku said. She opened the door and leaned against the door frame. "Hey Tidus," she said smiling as she took a sip of her soda.

"Hey Rikku, is Yuna here?"

"YES!" Yuna yelled. "Hi, Tidus," she said.

"Hey Yuna!"

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said holding up his notebook.

"Bye Tidus," Rikku said walking upstairs.

* * *

"So is there anything in particular that you need to go over," Yuna asked once they sat down in the dining room.

"I guess 'everything' isn't very specific," he said.

"Not really," she laughed. "We could start with what we just started talking about this week."

"Which is?" he asked.

"Do you pay attention in class?" Yuna asked slightly surprised he had no idea what was going on in class.

"Sometimes, but I just find it hard to care about World War I and World War II and the Depression and what not," he said.

"Well, at least you know the names of certain…events," Yuna sighed, wondering if tutoring was going to be harder than she thought.

"Sorry," he winced.

"No, no, it's fine. I guess we'll start with the World War I," Yuna said opening up her textbook and notes. Rikku wasn't lying when she said it would be hard to keep her eyes off of Tidus. He was very attractive and Yuna found herself drawn into his eyes. He seemed like such a sweet guy. But she had already promised herself that she wouldn't fall for him but she could feel herself falling and by now she wasn't exactly sure how to pick herself up. When he smiled her heart fluttered a bit.

Tidus was feeling similar about Yuna. Every time she smiled he wanted to kiss her. This was a strange and new sensation for Tidus. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to kiss girls before, he just had never felt so desirous. Of course, he didn't just desire her, he truly LIKED her. She was so sweet and was working so hard to get him to understand what she was saying.

"Well anyway I hope things are starting to become clearer," Yuna said at the end of the session.

"Yeah, I really appreciate you helping me."

"No problem, I really enjoy history. I hope I can help you like it too," she said slightly blushing.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to like it more already. Hey are you going with Rikku to watch the soccer game on Saturday?" he said already wishing he could see her sooner than that. The two had no classes together so he never saw her in school. He had a strong urge to get to know her better.

"Um…I don't know," Yuna said. "I usually go to help build the set on the weekends, but I'll see what I'm doing," she said. She was slightly annoyed at herself for letting herself get hooked only after the first session.

"Cool, maybe I'll see you then?" he said waving as he walked to his car. Yuna shut the door.

"You're totally crushing," Rikku said glancing out of her bedroom door.

"No I'm not," Yuna said confidently.

"Oh please, don't lie," Rikku said. Yuna blushed.

"I'm not 'totally crushing'. I'll admit he's attractive, but I have other boy interests," Yuna said her mind wandering to Joshua. Rikku stuck out her tongue.

"Alright, alright, come upstairs we have so much to talk about. Like what are you going to wear to the soccer game on Saturday," Rikku teased.

"I never said I was definitely going."

"Oh you are, and you know it," Rikku smirked.

* * *

**Again im sorry it's shorter! I hope you guys all enjoyed! please R&R :) much love to my reviewers**


End file.
